narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Yokoshima Hōzuki
(鬼灯ョコシマ, Hōzuki Yokoshima) is a shinobi from Konohagakure, until he left the village in order to increase his experimentation's and research. Yokoshima was a ANBU captain of Konoha under the reign of the Second Hokage and was called Piranha(ピラニア;pirania) by his teammates. After he left the Village, he became known has Man of the thousand skills(千巧みの男児;sentakumi no danji) because of his mysterious ability to learn various jutsu's with just a glance of the technique. Background Yokoshima had very great talent for Medical Ninjutsu and a was essentially known as the talented Medic in Kirigakure during Yagura's reign. Following the death of Yagura, Yokoshima escaped Kirigakure in a hope of creating the strongest weapon known to mankind. During his travels he met Ikigai with whom he shared most of his idea's. Kiba however decided to go against Yokoshima's ideals, which resulted in them separating ways. Later after the formation of Reikaigakure, Yokoshima was seen signing a peace treaty with Sunagakure. During the Second Neo Akatsuki War, Yokoshima is seen building a weaponery in a cave east of Sunagakure. Personality Appearance Abilities Yokoshima is a powerful shinobi even among Kirigakure ANBU members, his strength was such that he could defeat a person who was strong enough to deal with a entire platoon of shinobi. His abilities shined not only in the battleground but also behind the scenes as he was a expert Medical Ninja capable of healing a near death shinobi without a sweat. Ninjutsu Yokoshima is a proficient nature type user having learnt to use three nature transformations at the age of 19. Most of his jutsu's are attributed to his use of a sealing jutsu which allows him to copy any technique he watch's.He was shown to use his own body as a lightning conductor. He was also shown changing the the landscape by building gigantic ramparts beneath is feet. Being an member of the Hōzuki Clan, he was a great water style user which also was his nature affinity. He had learnt most of the Clans secret techniques by the age of 9. Outside of these hiden techniques, he also showed to be able to create a defensive water wall around him and his allies. Taijutsu Yokoshima is an expert in hand to hand combat, able to catch even S-Ranked Shinobi off-guard. His taijutsu skills were on mark with those of (Part 1). Along with his skills in Taijutsu, his speed which along with the Body Flicker Technique allowed him to knock out enemies in a single blows. Hiden Techniques As a member of the Hōzuki Clan, Yokoshima had mastered the Clans secret techniques at the age of 9. He could liquefy is entire body or even a portion of it to drown his enemies. His talent with these techniques gained him the codename Piranha(ピラニア;pirania) while within the ANBU. After his defection from Kirigakure, he would use a unknown technique to learn hiden techniques from other clans by constantly battling them. So far, he has shown to tame Kikaichū's and use some of Aburame Techniques and also the famous Shadow imitating skills of the Nara Clans which he stated to have taken after fighting a very long and tough battle which he says lasted for 5 days. Despite his intelligence in jutsu learning, he has said that he couldn't use them as magnificently has the clan members. Medical Ninjutsu Fūinjutsu Yokoshima has a decent knowledge of the inner working of many sealing techniques, allowing him to release any kind of seal placed on him or others. By performing a handsigns, Yokoshima can bind the mouth of anyone given the fact they respond to his questions or statements. Yokoshima also displayed the ability to use Five Elements Seal a Kage-level fūinjutsu technique which allowed him to mess with the chakra control of his opponents and also unseal it. Yokoshima's famed use of Fūinjutsu is his use of a a unknown sealing technique which allows him to copy almost any jutsu in existence. He initiates this sealing technique by smearing is own palms with his blood and then touch the user with his blood strained palms. Then he can watch has his victims use a technique allowing him to replicate and learn that jutsu. This technique was the reason for his moniker'Man of a thouand skills'(千巧みの男児;sentakumi no danji). Weaponry Yokoshima though doesn't favour using weapons in combat, he has wielded a many weapons in combat. He uses a weird sword naming it Honesama-ryū. This sword has shown no special ability except that its sturdiness was great enough to withstand a chakra infused blade. He was also shown to be well-prepared as he carried Military Rations Pills and Blood Increasing Pills which helped him regain chakra and blood, after long days of fighting. His major weapon, which he used in almost all of his encounters with Kiba Uchiha was the Curse Mask. This mask allowed him to create powerful illusions which are on par with the illusions casted by the Mangekyō Sharingan. This mask also gave Yokoshima the ability to deactivate the dōjutsu of anyone in his area. Stats Trivia